A Hedgehog's Venom
by Justice Tokidoki
Summary: Sora decides to play one of his favorite games: Sonic the Hedgehog 2. Little does he know that every action he makes Sonic do in the game affects the real Sonic in a simulation... RATED for rude humor/violence.


**Ugh, I hate writer's block. I feel kind of stressed right now, so to release it I'm going to write about something completely different then anything else I have out right now…**

**It's crossover time!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, don't own anything…**

A Hedgehog's venom…

"Yes! Mwa ha ha ha!"

Riku sighed. "Could you please stop? You suck at impersonating Darth Vader…"

Sora frowned, his black cape and helmet sagging as he made a kicking motion. "But I have a good evil laugh…"

"Whatever. I made you a king. Now could you please be quiet so that I can plot my next move?"

Sora sighed and crossed his arms while Riku stared a little too obsessively at the checkerboard in front of him. It was a pretty dismal day for the two seven year olds. It was raining pretty hard leaving the duo stuck inside. They had already wasted time with coloring books and now they were trying to get through all of their board games.

Riku glared at the pieces in front of him. He didn't want to admit it, but Sora was , surprisingly, _really_ good at this game. It kind of bugged him because he knew the brunette wasn't even trying.

"I…darn, I can't move without you taking five of my people."

Sora nodded waving a fake light saber in the air. "Yes, soon you're army will be mine. All mine!"

"I swear, Sora, if you don't stop using that voice…"

"I'm bored! Can we do something else?"

Riku glared at Sora. "There's nothing else to do!"

Sora smiled widely, his eyes sparkling. "We can play video games."

"No way! You get to competitive. Besides, I suck."

"Well, what if I make myself lose on purpose?"

Riku smirked while shaking his head. "Please. You hate losing."

Sora shrugged while heading over towards their closet. "Exactly. That's why today I'm just going to let myself lose a couple of times…"

Riku shrugged, his tone disbelieving. "What game are you going to play?"

Smiling, Sora walked back over to Riku showing him the game case.

Riku stared at Sora for a couple of minutes before he collapsed onto the ground, howling with laughter.

Sora frowned. "It's not that funny…"

"You won't be able to make yourself lose on purpose. That's like your favorite game of all time!"

"I can too! Just you watch…"

oooOOOOoooOooo

Sonic growled as he marched into the simulator.

"Why! Why did I pick this job?"

Shadow smiled as he watched from outside. "Because you're a pompous fool who craves attention."

"Quit it, Shads. You have no idea what it's like in here. Everyday I have to relive all these experiences, defeat all these villains, and sometimes I…"

"How about you shut up and quit complaining. All you have to do is 'play the game'. You get paid to mimic yourself. It's the easiest job on the planet. You even make more than me!"

"You don't get it. I don't control my actions when doing this. I have to go through the levels of the 'game' depending on the random person's skill. Sometimes, I have to act like crap just because the person doesn't know how to play the game."

Shadow ignored the paranoid blue blur as he focused on typing weird codes into a digital keyboard.

"Just get into your uniform. Today's game is Sonic the Hedgehog 2, the playstation edition from the classic pack. The location starts with the 'Rolling Hill' zone which is also known as 'Act One'. The player is a seven year old, Sora from Destiny Islands."

Sonic grimaced as he placed a white collar around his neck. It glowed eerily causing his body to tense up as all muscle control went away from him. The only thing Sonic could freely move was his head.

"Sora you say? Well I guess today won't be that horrible. He usually gets me to level eight. Alright Shadow, I'm ready."

Shadow nodded before pressing 'enter' on his keyboard. The simulator shifted and crumbled, the walls peeling like bad skin. Suddenly, the floor started shaking as spots of green and blue filled the stage.

Sonic sighed as he started recognizing the landmarks that made up the Rolling Hill Zone.

_Well, let's get this over with…_

Sonic bravely walked towards the middle of the stage, oblivious to the horror he was about to endure…

ooOOOooOOoo

Sora laughed as a certain hedgehog bounced off the screen.

Riku just shook his head as he watched his friend play. He'd never thought he'd see the day when his friend purposefully made his favorite character die. In just thirty short minutes he had already seen Sonic drown five times, get attacked by piranhas and crabs, and….lose to the first boss. So far, Sora hadn't even gotten past the second part of level one.

Riku smirked as Sonic shot up and down the screen again, a look of frozen surprise on the cartoon character's face. He had to admit, it was pretty funny. Not as good as seeing Mario lose a life, but it was still pretty close…

oooOOOoooOoo

Sonic stepped wearily out of the simulator. His fur was tattered and bruised while his shoes were soaking wet. His eyes were opened up really wide, the pupils diluted. One of his gloves had fallen off, revealing a bare hand covered in scratches.

Shadow smirked when he saw Sonic, but it disappeared once he saw the hedgehog's expression.

Shadow backed away slowly as Sonic walked towards him.

"I can't take this anymore! I must have vengeance!"

"Calm down. It's just a game…"

Sonic growled as he held Shadow up by the throat. "I was stuck on the first level for five hours! FIVE HOURS!"

Shadow punched Sonic in the gut causing the blue blur to crash onto the floor. "You're pathetic. If you hate the job so much why don't you just quit?"

Sonic stood up fast, his face filled with newfound determination. "Yes! I can't believe I'm doing this but I, Sonic the Hedgehog, QUIT!"

Shadow sighed. "Yeah, just don't ask me to pay for your side of the rent…"

Sonic smirked. "That doesn't surprise me. You've always been very cheap."

Shadow growled before turning to walk away.

Sonic glared at the simulator. _Someday, you will feel the pain I felt today. Just you wait!_

A creepy smile spread across the hedgehog's face as he turned back around to follow Shadow.

oooOOOOOoOOooo

Sora woke up with a start before running outside in a flash. "Riku, where are you? Riku!"

Gasping, the brunette froze when he saw a large, black giant towering before him. It wiggled and moved in smooth motions, as if walking through oil. The creature had large, beady yellow eyes. Its hand was huge, about the size of Sora's small house.

Sora screamed and ran away from the monster. He didn't get far before tripping, his face landing first in the rough sand beneath him. Panting heavily, Sora turned and realized that there was a sword in his right hand.

Sora sucked in a deep breath. _Looks like I'm going to have to fight…_

The brunette then quickly rose to his feet. With a loud battle cry, Sora ran towards the heartless slashing his sword wildly in all directions.

Just as he was about to make contact with the beast, Sora felt his body slowing down. His hands became limp at his sides; his feet were stuck in place. The sword was on the ground beside him.

Panicking, Sora desperately tried moving his hands back towards his sword. Fear ripped at his heart as he realized that he couldn't move a single limb.

All he could do was stand still and watch as the heartless descended on him, eating up his heart…

oooOOOooOooo

Sonic smiled proudly as he watched Sora suffer on the TV screen. There was a pile of chili dogs on the table beside him. On the couch next to him sat the playstation remote.

"Ha ha, that's what you get!"

Shadow walked in at that moment, glaring when he saw the mess Sonic had made on the couch. His frown increased when he saw the game he was playing.

"You're sick, you know that? It doesn't matter how many times you make him die in the game, nothing will happen to him unless he's in the simulator."

"I know that! I'm not stupid! This just…helps me get rid of stress."

Shadow shook his head before exiting the room. "I'm not paying for the couch…"

Sonic shrugged. "Whatever…"

Once he knew that Shadow was out of earshot, Sonic grabbed a cell phone out of his left shoe.

"Hey, buddy. I'm sure you want out of there by now. You'll comply without saying anything once I get you out, right?"

Sonic smiled as a bunch of oaths nearly blasted out of the phone's speaker. "Yeah, I here you loud and clear. I'm just letting you know that it's going to cost you. So…"

Sonic pulled out a checkbook. "Let's start the bidding at 500 rings. I think in your county that's equivalent to twenty munny, correct? Doesn't seem like much to me…"

Sonic frowned as more oaths jumped out of the phone. "Well, that's too bad. I'll call you back when you're ready to negotiate."

With a sigh, the blue blur picked up the playstation remote and selected 'restart' from the game menu. He smiled brightly before placing the remote back down and grabbing another chili dog…

**Yeah, so I get that this is sort of mean. I don't know, it seemed more humorous in my head.**

***shrugs* Well, let me know what you guys think while I try to overcome the effects of writer's block…**


End file.
